It cant rain all the time
by Crystal Sorrow
Summary: A songfic to the song “It Can’t Rain All the Time, featured in The Crow starring Brandon Lee. Shuichi and Yuki get into a fight things end between the lovers..will Shuichi be able to cope without his Yuki?


A songfic to the song "It Can't Rain All the Time, featured in The Crow starring Brandon Lee. Shuichi and Yuki get into a fight things end between the lovers..will Shuichi be able to cope without his Yuki?

Author's Note: I ready myself for the flameage that will come out of this song fic. I ready myself for I flame myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful Yuki nor the kawaii Shuichi. They unfortunately belong to the great and wonderful Maki Murakami.

He watched Yuki throw the remaining effects that Shuichi had kept at Yuki's house since he had lived there out into the hallway. The tears fell from his eyes, and in that instant a teddy bear hit the pink haired man named Shuichi Shindou. The words spoken by what used to be his Yuki, replayed over in his head. "That's it. I'm through with your whining. I've had it with your excuses. Don't come back! In fact it is over. Now get the hell out you damn brat!"

Shuichi sighed as he walked home, alone carrying a backpack of things he had gotten thrown out. The fight that had started it all began to flash before his eyes. It was over something so stupid that he had done. Shuichi had not meant to do what he did, but it happened. Yuki couldn't see that the pink haired man meant no harm, that it was an honest mistake. But the damage was done. Shuichi hadn't honestly meant to delete the seven chapters Yuki had started writing for his next novel. It was quite odd really to be honest, Yuki was the one who did allow Shuichi to use the computer for something. Yuki really had no excuse to get as mad as he had to Shuichi. But he was mad and Yuki really took things seriously. Hiro would hear about this and go and yell at Yuki of course, but Shuichi didn't care anymore. His Yuki hated him, and Shuichi couldn't recall him ever feeling this bad. How could his Yuki have done this to him. Memories flooded Shuichi Shindou's mind and he continued to walk to Hiro's house, where he would ask to stay the night.

We walked the narrow path,

beneath the smoking skies.

Sometimes you can barely tell the difference

between darkness and light.

Do you have faith

in what we believe?

The truest test is when we cannot,

when we cannot see.

He felt the tears fall from his eyes, and then in there he fell to the ground and began to cry. It hurt so much and his heart was so broken, broken in a way he had never expected. Yuki..his Yuki..how could he live with out him? Shuichi's tears fell harder, and his sobs grew louder in the street just below the street light. A few people would pass, but no one paid attention to him, really. He for once wasn't making a huge scene. Sure he was crying, but he had managed to get himself onto a nearby bench, and cry softly. He knew he would never feel anything but this hurt.

I hear pounding feet in the,

in the streets below, and the,

and the women crying and the,

and the children know that there,

that there's something wrong,

and it's hard to believe that love will prevail.

Shuichi continued to cry, he couldn't live without Yuki. Yuki calling him a damn brat, the way Yuki held him close at times when he had thought Shuichi was asleep. The way Yuki seemed to hate him, yet love him. The way looked to him that night of their first kiss. Shuichi touched his lips and more tears fell. The boy stood up and began to walk back to the apartment building. He couldn't live without him, and he would do anything to get his Yuki back. The wind picked up and soon enough the sky opened up with rain, and the weather seemed just as dreary as his heart. Shuichi stopped. It was no use he knew it. Yuki surely wouldn't forgive him. Not this time. It wasn't just a fight. He had deleted a start of a novel..it was over. Yuki's hard work gone and that was something Shuichi wouldn't be able to get back. No matter how hard he had tried. He wandered the streets and finally made it to Hiro's house. Tears stained face, and soaking wet the boy now stood at his best friend's house. Knocking on the door, hoping Hiro would answer, he began to cry even harder. He knew the second the boy would answer the door Shuichi would lose it. And Hiro would get pissed and take off, leaving him behind to cry alone. Wishing he had Yuki. Hiro told Yuki once that if he hurt Shuichi he would regret it. Shuichi regretted knocking on the door. He started to turn around, but Hiro did answer. And immediately Shuichi let go again. Hiro pulled the boy in his arms and took him inside. Hiro had gotten him dry clothing and the story was told with Shuichi crying like he had never cried before. He held Shuichi close listening, growing angry with Yuki for hurting Shuichi like this.

Oh it won't rain all the time.

The sky won't fall forever.

And though the night seems long,

your tears won't fall forever.

Shuichi begged him not to do anything, but Shuichi was in no mood to fight Hiro, and he fell asleep in Hiro's arms, and Hiro carried him to his bed and Shuichi slept out of emotion exhaustion. Yuki lied alone that night in his, bed just as Shuichi had. He thought for a moment, that maybe he was too harsh on his lover, he looked over and for a split second he wished he had Shuichi there. He wished he hadn't said those words, nor kicked him out. Sure the boy was always getting on Yuki's last nerve, being the damn brat he always was and such a drama queen, but those were the things Yuki loved about Shuichi. On the other side of town the pink haired boy lied alone and his eyes opened and he rolled over to put his arm over his Yuki, only to find there was no Yuki, just him. In Hiro's bed. Tears began to fall and he once again began to cry, questioning how could he live like this. Would his tears fall forever? Would he ever lie next to his lover again? He felt the loneliness and hurt in his heart. His heart was broken. He wished Yuki was there, and holding him

I lie awake at night

and I wish you were here.

I miss you.

Can you tell me

is there something more to believe in?

Or is this all there is?

The next day approached, and the sun shone brightly into Shuichi'eyes..waking him. He cursed the sun and got up seeing still the shattered world he had now lived in. Hiro greeted him when he had made it to the kitchen, yet Shuichi couldn't speak. Yuki would always wake up before him, and for a second he swore he saw his Yuki instead of Hiro, but his mind was nothing more than playing tricks on him. He turned away and went back to Hiro's room. Hiro saw the look on his best friends face and followed soon there after him. He felt he had to comfort the boy, for he had lost the one person he loved more than anything. Shuichi stared below to the streets above, and tears fell again.

In the pounding feet, in the,

In the streets below, and the,

And the window breaks and,

And a woman falls, there's,

There's something wrong, it's,

It's so hard to believe that love will prevail.

He didn't know if he could believe anymore, nor did he think he could love again. His Yuki was gone for good and now that it was over, Shuichi would only have to learn to live life without Yuki. But he knew couldn't. A few minutes later Hiro entered the room and sighed.

"Shuichi, we've got rehearsal tonight for the concert in two days." Hiro said.

"I don't care." Shuichi said not looking to Hiro.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Hiro asked.

"Why should I care, nothing matters anymore." Shuichi replied.

"Well you better do something or your dreams and my own will be shattered, Shuichi. Don't let some asshole depress you like this and let him take away your dreams." Hiro said.

"Don't you ever speak that way about Yuki again!" Shuichi yelled.

"Well I'm only speaking the truth. He is an asshole Shuichi, just look at what he's done to you."Hiro replied.

"He's not an asshole Hiro, he's simply just mad at me that's all. Has every right to be mad at me."Shuichi said softly.

"He may hold that right, but he doesn't hold the right to make you feel the way you feel right now Shuichi. Now come on. We have rehearsal" Hiro said.

"I'm not going. Go with out me." Shuichi said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Shuichi, you know very well we cant have a rehearsal with out the damned lead singer!" Hiro exclaimed. He was starting to lose his temper with the pink haired boy.

However Shuichi went, and gave the best he could with feeling as low as he did. All he had wanted to do was mope around and cry. Life without Yuki, well it was useless with out him. He lived for his Yuki, he loved Yuki more than anything in this world. Hours later it seemed the rehearsal ended and Shuichi couldn't have been more ready to get to Hiro's house.

Later on that night Shuichi lied on the bed falling asleep after hours of crying. He began to dream of his one and only Yuki. Yuki stood over him and smiled at him as he looked up to his lover. Yuki then lied upon him and let his lips meet Shuichi's and then he began to kiss him and Shuichi let himself return his Yuki's kiss. Yuki then wrapped his arms around the pink haired boy and smiled as he broke the kiss.

"You know you cant give up on me. Just believe in us. It's not the end of the world you know." Yuki spoke to him as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi and soon Shuichi had fallen asleep in his lover's arms. Shuichi's eyes opened and he felt for his Yuki, sadly he was nowhere to be found. Tears once more welled up in his eyes. He ended up crying himself to sleep once more that night.

The next day approached and his eyes were blinded by the sun. He rolled over and felt as if he hadn't slept at all. He slowly pulled the blanket over his head, and he hadn't even cared that the door the to the room had opened. It was his Yuki. Yuki had come to get him. He walked over to Shuichi and tapped him lightly. Shuichi didn't even stir. He then lied on the bed next to him and forced the blanket off, so he could see his pink haired lover.

Last night I had a dream.

You came into my room,

you took me into your arms.

Whispering and kissing me,

and telling me to still belive.

But then the emptiness of a burning sea against which we see

our darkest of sadness.

Until I felt safe and warm.

I fell asleep in your arms.

"Time to get up, you damn brat."Yuki spoke up.

"YUKI! YOU'VE COME BACK!"Shuichi's face lit up, and for the first time in two days he smiled.

"Yes, now get your things and come back home. It's not the same with out you." Yuki admitted and then placed a kiss upon Shuichi's lips.

a/n: There is folks,my first ever gravitation songfic. Did you honestly think I would do that to Shuichi and Yuki. If so you must be out of your mind!


End file.
